chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Rest
Dragon's Rest is a Magehold created for the reconstructed fortress at the top of the White Cliffs, once known as High Cliff Keep. Dragon's Rest is the home of Randal Krey and his cabal, The Black Dragons. History The fortress known as High Cliff Keep was abandoned in the year 800 KR during the Fall of High Cliff. It was not reclaimed until the magus, Lord Randal Krey in the year 874 KR and renamed as 'Dragon's Rest'. Staff The Staff of Dragon's Rest is suffecient both to meet the needs of Lord Rydan but also to defend it against anything save an all-out seige. When the reconstruction was complete Lord Rydan's staff was as follows: *1 Captain of the Guard *3 Sargeants *12 House Guards *12 Men-at-Arms *2 Cooks *4 Maids *1 Groom for the stables *1 Blacksmith *1 Carpenter *2 Valets *1 Butler *4 Footmen He has created for himself a small enclave of loyal followers and servants at Dragon's Rest but they are also somewhat isolated. Their outpost is across the lake from the large city of White Harbor and they are a distance away from any other settlement around Whitestone Lake . Fortress The Fortress has basically five structures that are connected by thick curtain walls. #East Tower #West Tower #White Tower (keep) #Gate House #Watch Tower ''Details *' The East Tower ' ©'(Reconstructed):' Two stories tall with a small barracks on the top level and store room at the bottom. *'The West Tower (E) (Reconstructed):' Two stories tall with a small barracks at the top level and store room below. *'The White Tower (A) (Original):' Three stories tall with a cellar below (total of four levels). The cellar was constructed to house wine and other cold goods and to conceal a hidden stairway down to the Whitecliff Caves below. The first floor is below the entrance level and is where the kitchen and most servant's quarters are located. The second floor, the entrance level, is where the main hall is for the keep - where guests are received and where most 'public' events are held. The third floor, the top level, is the private quarters as well as other chambers for the Lord. *'The Gate House (D) (Reconstructed):' The two-story tall building is equipped with a double gate and portcullis to hold against a seige. Extending from the Gate House is an Archer's Watch - a connected tower that allows for additional support during an attack. The ground floor is where many of the extra weapons are stored. The second floor is auxillary quarters for the guards. *'The Watch Tower (B) (Reconstructed):' The two-story tower sits next to the White Tower and was mostly untouched - only the battlements needed repaired when the fortress was claimed. The ground level is for storage and the second level holds sleeping quarters for members of Rydan's cabal; the Black Dragons. In addition to the main buildings (described above) are several 'curtain buildings' which have been constructed against the perimeter wall and face into the courtyard. Description of the curtain buildings are as follows: *'Stables (I) (Constructed):' The stables are located right of the gate as one enters and can accomodate a dozen horses. *'Servant's Hall (H) (Constructed):''' Located to the left of the gate as one enters, the hall is a multi-purpose building that is where most of the guards and servants eat their meals as well as work during times of inclement weather. Holdings *Tri-Stone Field *Twin Oaks *White Gravel Quarry Category:Small Town Category:Settlement/Vargoth Category:Holding/Black Dragons Category:Feature/Whitestone Lake Category:Feature/Whitemarch Category:Settlement/Magehold Category:Magehold/South Marches